


Bound Up, With No Where To Go

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consentual Verbal Abuse though, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Ronan, Verbal Abuse, dom!Adam, forced blowjob, kidnapping role-play, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Ronan act out a BDSM scene, complete with a bunch of highly kinky, smutty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Up, With No Where To Go

**Author's Note:**

> About a week or two ago, I watched a documentary on Netflix called "Kink". It's about the most popular, and successful, BDSM porn company. While watching it, I got some ideas for this smut fic, so the theme of this is BDSM. This was a bit difficult for me, because I'm not completely active in the BDSM community. _However_ , I _did_ do research on things that are included in this fic, so that it's not a shitty 50 Shades knock-off. Plus, I skimmed through the BDSM fics in the Raven Cycle tag here, to be sure I wasn't copying from anyone else. One half of me went "What if I screwed up the image of the BDSM community, and gave them an even worse representation?", while the other half went "Merch, just fucking write about Adam and Ronan being really kinky, and hope others will enjoy it". Therefore, I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and it's characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

There was something about control that just drove Adam mad. The first time he got a taste of it, it had worried him. Ronan mentioned how he wanted to try something new in their relationship, so he had handed Adam a riding crop from one of the storage barns, and told Adam to spank him with it. “W-What?!” Adam had exclaimed, shocked that Ronan would even _think_ of something like that.

“I want to see what it feels like,” Ronan had replied, and leaned over a table. Adam, thinking of his father, thinking of the abuse he had suffered, didn’t think he could do this. “I…I can’t….,” he muttered, and Ronan looked at him, and saw how uneasy he was. “You don’t have to do it hard. Just a quick whack, and that’s it,” Ronan stated, and Adam carefully approached him. It was just once, and then they’d forget about it.

Adam raised the riding crop up towards Ronan’s ass carefully, seeing how it had one of those large flap ends on it. Ronan glanced away, and Adam whacked the crop against Ronan’s ass. Ronan grunted softly, and was silent. “D-Did that hurt? Are you all right?” Adam asked, very worried. “Do it harder. I barely felt that,” Ronan informed. So Adam whacked him again, a bit harder. “That’s better, but I can take more. Just a bit harder than that,” Ronan said. Adam brought the crop against Ronan’s ass again, and this time, he heard the crop snap. Ronan let out a loud groan, and Adam was concerned for a moment, before he realized that Ronan wasn’t in pain.

“ _Ah……_ so that’s what that’s like. Keep going, just like that. Give me a few more good whacks,” Ronan commanded, in a gentle tone. “Are you…. _enjoying this?_ ” Adam asked, surprised. “It’s not abuse if I tell you to do it, Adam. I _want_ you to do it, it feels good and I want _you_ to do this to me,” Ronan answered, turning his head to give Adam a knowing look. _It’s…not abuse, right. I’m not abusing him, he’s requesting it from me_ , Adam thought. “Besides, I’m sure you were _dying_ to get the chance to punish me for all of the times I pissed you off,” Ronan added, smirking. Without thinking, Adam whacked Ronan’s ass with the riding crop again, and was about to apologize, if Ronan hadn’t moaned, if Ronan’s lips hadn’t twisted in pleasure, if Ronan hadn’t parted his lips and let out a soft breath.

Seeing all that, Adam felt something stir within him. His concerns had begun to get pushed back in his thoughts, and were replaced by Adam’s temptation to get Ronan to make that face again. He whacked Ronan with the crop again, and again, and Ronan cried out in pleasure each time. Adam could feel his inner dominant growing with each cry, as his mind conjured up creative things, which would only further his excitement.

It had been weeks since that event happened, along with a bunch of online ordering that followed, since Adam and Ronan were too shy to go into a sex shop, where someone might see them, or worse, would see them and _recognize_ them.

Adam finished tying up his leather boots, stood up, and admired himself in the mirror. Ronan had set up a section of Monmouth, that Gansey never ventured in, for their scenes. Every time Gansey would go on a trip, Adam and Ronan acted out scenes. Their favorite thing to play around with was a kidnapping role-play.

As Adam picked up the riding crop he had ordered, which had a firm, leather tip instead of a leather flap, because Adam still had a slight fear of losing control and actually hurting Ronan, he looked it over, making sure there was no wear and tear on it. They had done so many scenes with success, but Adam still wanted to make sure things went smoothly.

He tapped the riding crop against one of his palms, as he walked out and headed towards their scene area. The other reason why they did so many scenes was because Ronan got off seeing Adam wearing leather shorts, and a leather harness. Adam had also acquired a leather hat, for aesthetic purposes, to complete his look.

Ronan was currently _very_ tied up, which Adam had done beforehand, so they could get right into it. Adam examined his handiwork; how he had managed to get Ronan nude, put him into a strappado bondage position, put his wrists in bondage cuffs behind his back, and hold him up from a rope that was attached to the ceiling by a pulley, causing Ronan to be bent forward. Adam had put Ronan’s ankles in a spreader bar, attached with another pair of bondage cuffs. To top it all off, he had blindfolded Ronan with one of Gansey’s old ties, that he didn’t need any longer.

As Adam walked by Ronan, he slid the tip of the riding crop over Ronan’s outer thigh, which caused Ronan to lift his head a bit. He paused once he was standing right beside Ronan. “Now that you can no longer escape from me, I think you know what’s next,” Adam said aloud, getting right into his role as kidnapper. “How shall I punish you this time? You need to learn your place, after all. Maybe you actually _like_ when I have to hurt you. Do you like being punished?” he continued. Ronan gave a slight nod, and Adam immediately whacked Ronan on the back of the thigh, right where his ass met his thigh, causing Ronan to cry out in what sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain. “Speak! I want to hear you say it, you slut! Do you _like_ being punished?” Adam repeated, in a harsher tone. They had agreed that Adam could be verbally abusive, but not use certain slurs.

“Yes, I like when you punish me,” Ronan murmured. Adam smacked his thigh with the riding crop again, and Ronan flinched just slightly as he cried out again. “Know your place, you will address me properly,” Adam spat out. “I-I like when you punish me, _sir_ ,” Ronan corrected. Adam smirked at hearing this, and he could already feel himself getting really hard, and the leather shorts made it so much more uncomfortable.

“That’s better, Ronan. It’s good that you understand your predicament. I’m going to violate you in every way I can, so that you remember this night. I will haunt your dreams, and I will make sure you know that you are _mine._ You belong to _me,_ and no one else will get to have you. Say it,” Adam continued. “No one…but you…gets to have me, sir. I belong to only you, sir,” Ronan replied obediently.

Adam took a few steps forward, and stood before Ronan. He looked Ronan up and down, admiring him some more. He saw that Ronan’s dick was now rock hard, even with the cock ring that Adam had slipped on him while Ronan was blindfolded. “I’ll give you a reward, for being a good little bitch. But this is the only time I’ll do this, so you’d better be grateful.” Adam reached down, and turned on the vibration function of the cock ring, listening to the soft hum. Ronan began to twitch a bit, fighting against his wrist restraints, and moaning from the stimulation to his dick and balls. “T-Thank y-you, sir. I’m v-very grateful for your k-kindness,” he managed to say through his moaning. Adam could see how the tip of Ronan’s dick was leaking pre-cum already.

Watching Ronan squirm around and moan like that got to be too much for Adam’s libido to handle. He needed to be pleasured _right now_ , so he reached up and grabbed the rope, and extended it to make Ronan bend even further forward. Adam dropped the riding crop, and grabbed Ronan’s head, bringing it against the front of his shorts. He began to rub against Ronan’s lips, as Ronan continued groaning. “Look at what you did, Ronan. You made this happen. You’re going to take care of it for me,” Adam advised. Ronan began to shake his head frantically. “N-No, no…don’t…make me….,” Ronan panted out, and then Adam grabbed at Ronan’s nipples, and squeezed them rather hard.

Ronan let out a harsh cry, and hissed a bit. “I _said_ you’re going to take care of it, you dirty fucking whore! You _will_ suck me off, and you will enjoy it,” Adam demanded, releasing Ronan’s nipples suddenly. Ronan just shook his head even more, biting his bottom lip as he whimpered a bit in protest. Adam knew Ronan was trying not to smirk, or grin, and break character. Adam was always amazed at just how _into it_ Ronan got when they did these scenes.

Adam placed one of his hands around Ronan’s neck then, holding it up. He made sure not to apply pressure, since he wasn’t about to suffocate his boyfriend. With his free hand, he slid his shorts down a bit, and freed his throbbing dick. He sighed with relief, and then he put his hands back on the sides of Ronan’s head, rubbing the tip of his dick against Ronan’s lips, spreading his pre-cum over Ronan’s lips. “Open up, and be a good little cock slut,” Adam cooed, and Ronan pretended to resist some more. After a moment, Ronan parted his lips, and Adam shoved his dick into Ronan’s mouth.

He began to thrust his dick against Ronan’s throat, pushing Ronan’s head against him. Ronan gagged a bit from the sudden intrusion to his throat, but then Adam felt Ronan start sucking on him rather greedily, as Adam thrust his dick into Ronan’s mouth over and over. Now Adam was moaning, almost breaking out of his dom space thanks to Ronan’s willing mouth. Ronan didn’t hide how satisfied he was to be doing this, and Adam hissed out a few choice curses because Ronan was _so good_ at giving blowjobs, even when they were forced.

“ _Mmm….yeah, you love sucking my dick, don’t you? Look at how you’re taking it, you were begging for it_ ,” Adam grunted through his teeth, doing his best to retain his role. He knew Ronan would make him cum rather hard if he kept this up, so he suddenly released Ronan’s head, and slid his dick out of Ronan’s mouth. Ronan growled softly from this, forgetting he was supposed to be pretending to hate what was going on. Adam couldn’t help but snicker at hearing this.

Ronan continued to squirm around some more, and Adam watched as his legs twitched. “Aww, what’s the matter? You trying to escape again?” he asked, condescendingly. “ _Fuck…shit….fuck!!_ ” Ronan growled out, exasperatedly. “I want to cum already! Please, please, _please_ take this thing off of me!” he proceeded to add, begging now. Adam just grinned, and watched Ronan squirm for a few moments.

Then, Adam walked over behind Ronan, and untied the bondage cuffs on Ronan’s wrists from the rope. He held onto the cuff link, however. “On your knees, _now._ You’ll cum when I _want_ you to cum,” Adam retorted roughly. He gave Ronan a slight shove, as Ronan immediately lowered himself onto his knees. Adam released the cuff link, and let Ronan fall forward, with his wrists and ankles still bound. Thanks to the spreader bar, Ronan was all splayed out before Adam.

Adam walked over to a nearby table, where he had set the bottle of lube, a green dildo, as well as a ball gag. He grabbed the ball gag first, and climbed over Ronan, dragging his head up as he wrapped and fastened the ball gag around his mouth. “No more complaining out of you,” Adam simply stated, then returned to the table to grab the bottle of lube, and the dildo. He walked back over to Ronan, and knelt down behind him. He opened the cap on the lube, and squirted a couple lines down one side of the dildo, before setting the bottle down, and rubbing the lube all over the dildo. “Now, let’s see how much you can take in.”

He placed the dildo at Ronan’s asshole, and then slowly began to slide it in. Ronan grunted against the gag, and Adam slid it in more, until it was completely inside. As he did this, he heard Ronan frantically muttering something rather loudly against the gag, and he started thrashing a bit. Adam immediately reached over, and unfastened the gag, so he could hear what Ronan was saying. “ _Fortunatus, fortunatus!_ Get that damn fucking thing out of me!” he commanded, and Adam immediately got out of his dom space, and pulled the dildo out of Ronan.

“Sorry, sorry!” Adam began, completely out of character now. He went in front of Ronan, kneeling down and placing loving kisses against Ronan’s lips, which were returned, whispering apologies against Ronan’s lips. “Are you okay? Do you want to keep going?” he asked. Ronan, who was still blindfolded, nodded a bit. “Just don’t use that thing again. God damned thing is too _thick_. _You_ feel a lot better anyways,” Ronan responded, and Adam smiled, and put the ball gag back on Ronan, fastening it again.

He got behind Ronan again, only this time, he grabbed the lube bottle, opened the cap, and squirted a line over his own dick, before rubbing it all over the shaft. He then positioned himself against Ronan, and slid his dick within him, slowly. Ronan groaned from this, and Adam wasted no time in grabbing Ronan’s hips, and thrusting roughly against him. Ronan moaned loudly against the gag, his knees scraping against the ground. “ _You’re so fucking tight, Ronan. Oh God, are you tight. You’re just sucking me right in_ ,” Adam groaned, getting back into his dom space.

Adam began a rather quick pace, slapping his hips against Ronan’s ass with each thrust. After a few minutes, Adam grabbed the bondage cuff link, and pulled it back gently, lifting Ronan’s upper body up, holding him there as Adam slammed into him over and over again. They kept at this for a few minutes, but the combined feeling of Ronan tightening against him, plus the fact that he had almost came from Ronan’s greedy mouth, got to be too much. Adam reached over, and shut off the vibration on the cock ring, and pulled it off of Ronan. As he thrust against Ronan, he began to stroke Ronan’s dick quickly, as he got closer and closer to orgasm.

It didn’t take long after that, and Adam and Ronan were soon groaning deeply as they both came hard. Adam stroked Ronan’s dick through his orgasm, getting cum all over his hand, and the floor. As he pulled out of Ronan, Ronan collapsed onto his side. Adam sat back, panting heavily, and then moved back towards Ronan, and began freeing him from his bindings. He removed the ankle cuffs, and spreader bar, first and then he removed the cuffs around Ronan’s wrists. Ronan reached up and un-blindfolded himself, blinking his eyes to get used to the light again. He removed the ball gag as well, panting a bit.

Adam fell back against the floor, and took the time to catch his breath. “That was…amazing,” he commented, and then Ronan lied down beside him. “It’s always amazing, but this time it got pretty intense,” Ronan commented back. Adam turned and pulled Ronan against him, holding him close. He stroked the back of Ronan’s head, as well as his back, and they kissed each other for a few minutes, lying there in each other’s arms.

Once they had both regained control of their breathing, and the euphoria wore off, Adam grabbed a tube of first aid cream from the table. He opened it up, and squirted a bit onto Ronan’s knees, before rubbing it in. Ronan hissed a bit, but the scrapes weren’t too bad. Adam saw that he had some minor scrapes on his knees as well, so he applied the cream to them. He then looked Ronan over some more, and found a rather nasty mark where he had hit Ronan’s thigh with the riding crop. “Guess I got too carried away,” he said, as he applied the cream to the wound.

They were quiet for a moment, and then Adam spoke up. “You think anyone heard us? I don’t want to have to explain this to the police,” he remarked. Ronan just reached up and grabbed the leather hat off of Adam’s head, and placed it on his own. “If the police show up, you should re-enact what we just did. I’m sure they’d have fun writing down the details on your report,” he replied with a smirk.        


End file.
